EL CUMPLEAÑOS
by Ruki-visualchappy
Summary: por fin llega la hora de la fiesta y todos estan emocionadoslisto para leer el capi 4 !
1. sorpresa

_El cumpleaños_ _Bueno esta es mi primera historia de bleach y como todos saben no me pertenece x q si me perteneciera ichixruki estarian juntos hace rato y bya-kun seria menos serio y un poco mas pervertido jeejejejje……… _

_yap espero q les guste y q me digan si quieren q continue con el prox capi . esta gran serie es de kubo tite-sensei **(ojala dejara a ichi y a ruki juntos por favor kami) **_

_**notas de la autora y pensamientos** _

_**pensamientos de los personajes**_

_--------------------- cambio de escenario_

_**cine mental de byakuya**_

_Listop comencemos con el primer capi_

_** 1. **sorpresa_

_En los oscuros pasillos de la division n. 10 , dentro del despacho de hitsugaya-taichou se escuchaban unas voces discutir q verdaderamente no se les entedia una de lo q estaban hablando o discutiendo ¬¬ en la puerta habia un cartel el cual tenia las iniciales de algo A.M.S temporal **(para los q no sepan asociación de mujeres shinigamis … wuaaaaa me encantan ojala pudiera formar parte ) **_

_Dentro de la sala_

_Callense de una ves x todas – les grito una shinigami arreglandose las gafas __pero nanao-san estamos arreglando un asunto muy importante – dijo hinamori y nanao solo suspiro __presidenta yachiru deberia colocar un poco de orden – pero la pequeña estaba comiendo pasteles , en ese instante se paro sobre el escritorio de hitsugaya y aumento solo un poco su fuerza espiritual y todas se quedaron paralizadas y prefirieron sentarse en ves de hacer enojar a __ yachiru __listo nana-chan ahora puedes hablar- se sento y siguió comiendo su pastel __Bueno como ustedes sabran el fan club de los capitanes kawaii me han informado q pronto van a celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de ellos y nos solicitaron ayuda- dijo nana-chan muy seria_ _entonces es cierto q estara de cumple ukitake-taichou – pregunta matsumoto con su gran pechonalidad __eh..eh..eh – todas se asombraron no es ukitake-taichou el q esta de cumple el q de verdad esta de cumpleaños es……** (quien sera mmm… no lo se kyaaaa q frustacion)**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_En la sala de los capitanes _

_Supieron q las chicas del fan club kawaii estan organizando un fiesta junto q asociación de mujeres shinigamis – dijo estuciasmadamente un peliblanco enfermizo __algo habia escuchado- asintio el peliblanco mas pequeño **me pregunto q le gustara de regalo** – se pregunto ukitake con tal de q ayan rivales fuertes para pelear estara bien – dijo el capitan de los pelos de punta a mi solo me gustaria q hubieran chicas lindas y mucho sake para beber – dijo sonriendo shinsui-taichou **(como siempre no puede faltar el ¬¬)** _

_Luego de seguir un rato con su conversación aparecio mayuri-san quien no les presto mucha intencion a sus camaradas y siguió su camino quien sabe para donde iva tan enojado ._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nanao-san dinos de una ves quien es q estara de cumpleaños- dijo hina con su tono de niña buena el capitan q estara de cumpleaños sera kuchiki-taichou – dijo nana-chan volviendo a acomodar sus gafas _

_ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh **( 0.0 enserio sera bya-kun el q estara de cumple jejejjeje )** _

_asi es kuchiki-taichou estara de cumpleaños en una semana mas y x eso nos pidieron ayuda de urgencia entonces ahora tendremos q ponernos de acuerdo con lo q vamos a hacer para su cumpleaños – volvio a hablar nanao __Yo tengo una idea- dijo levantando la mano matsumoto entonces dinos cual es pechugona-san – dijo yachiru alegremente pero fukutaichou no me llame asi , pero siguiendo con el tema lo q tengo en mente es algo q vi en el mundo humano cuando estuve alli…… habia un lugar muy lindo donde asistian hombres y dentro de ese lugar unas chicas les bailaban muy sensualmente a ellos y al cumpleañero y el baile se llamaba algo como strip tises – dijo matsumoto **(por kami como se me puede ocurrir q a bya-kun le agan algo asi )** __Pero eso se ase para las despedidas de soltero – dijo hinamori y todas la miraron diciendo para sus adentros **como es q hinamori sabe algo como eso ¬¬** no creen q es mejor preguntarle al capitan como quiere su fiesta –dijo isane **(perdon si no se escribe asi pero como no es un personaje importante y se me olvida su nombre)** no eso acabaria con la sorpresa lo mejor es preguntarle a rukia-chan – dijo matsumoto_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rukia iva caminando por el rukongai luego de haber pasado x la mansión kuchiki mientras recordaba lo q su hermano le abia dicho _

_Flash back _

_Rukia entra corriendo al despacho de su hermano luego de haber oido a ukitake-taichou hablar sobre q su hermano estaba de cumple _

_ni..nii..nii-sama escierto q estaras de cumpleaños muy pronto – grito rukia mientras entraba al despacho de su hermano rukia no tienes x q entrar corriendo y menos gritando – dijo secamente bya-kun gomen nii-sama **( ahhh lo quiere tanto aunque no sea su hermano)** ya no importa y si muy pronto estare de cumpleaños pero no hare nada en particular– dijo byakun pero yo queria hacerte un regalo para este dia tan especial – dijo sonrojada rukia x q yo haria cualquier cosa x ti nii-sama __Byakuya levanto un poco el rostro para ver a su sonrojada hermana en ese momento unas imágenes venian a su mente_

_**Cine mental de bya-kun **_

_Nii-sama esta bien este es el traje q querias q me pusiera para atenderte cierto – rukia salio vestida con un traje de sirvienta q le quedaba a la medida _

_Byakuya solo sonrio pervertidamente al ver a su hermana vestida de esa forma y acomodo su cabeza en las piernas de ella para q esta le diera de comer uvas en la boca _

_Luego la vio sentada en su cama pero ahora llevaba orejitas de neko en su cabeza y tambien se podia apreciar un hombro descubierto , mientras q rukia se sonrojaba muy apenada_

_Nii-sama esta bien asi_

_Esta perfecto rukia – le dijo acercándose sensualmente a ella mordiendo su oreja_

_Uh.. uhh u///u nii-sama _

_luego le beso el cuello y la recosto en su cama_ **(_incesto…incesto jejjeje )_**

_nii…nii-sama….nii-sama_ **(_como se me pueden ocurrir cosas asi no entiendo o///o)_**

**fin del cine mental de bya-kun **

_nii-sama despierta x q estas con esa cara de pervertido ademas se te esta callendo la baba -dijo la pequeña shinigami ehh no es nada entonces lo q me quieras regalar estara bien para mi – dijo nerviosamente byakuya bueno entonces me voy a karakura a hacer la ronda - rukia salio del despacho con una gran sonrisa _

_mientras q a byakuya le hervia la sangre x q sabia q rukia no iva precisamente a hacer la "ronda" a karakura si no q iva a visitar a cierto pelinaranjo de nombre kurosaki ichigo _

_fin del flash back _

_rukia no se dio cuenta de cómo habia llegado hay pero nuevamente se encontraba frente a esa casa **( kyaaaa llego a casa de fresita-kun)**_ _en ese momento alguien abrio la puerta y rukia solo se sorprendio al ver a esa persona _

_ase tiempo q no nos veiamos…………… **(quien sera no se pero yo creo q ustedes lo pueden adivinar )**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Yap aquí el fin del primer capi espero q les aya gustado y si les gusto me encantaria q colocaran alguna sugerencia para el siguiente capi __Y si no les gusto tambien diganmelo x q resien estoy empezando y me encantaria algunas sugerencias __Oki me despido dejen sus revierw_ **

_**Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _


	2. volver y decision

_**wuaaaa me alegra muxo q les aya gustado y sobre los dialogos los voy **__**  
**__**a ir mejorando asi q muxas gracias x sus comentarios y aqui esta **__**  
**__**el segundo capi **__****_

_**q ocurrira no se ... **___

_**notas de la autora y pensamientos **___

_**pensamientos de los personajes**___

_**---------------------**__ cambio de escenario ___

_i__**cine mental de byakuya**_

Listop comencemos con otro capi

2. _volver y decision _

_rukia no se dio cuenta de cómo habia llegado hay pero nuevamente se encontraba frente a la casa de ichigo ___

_en ese momento alguien abrio la puerta de la casa y rukia solo se sorprendio al ver de quien se trataba... _

ase tiempo q no nos veiamos - dijo nostalgicamente la pelinegra  
asi es hace varios meses - respondio el personaje q se encontraba frente a la chica  
y como as estado - pregunto rukia  
relativamente bien y tu te as adaptado a ser la teniente de tu hermano - pregunto el chico  
**(mmm sabemos q es un chico... )**

si aunque a veces se comporta de forma extraña pero el es muy bueno conmigo - dijo la shinigami  
q bien y a q se debe tu visita tan repentina rukia  
lo q pasa es q mi nii-san estara de cumpleaños en una semana y no se q regalarle entonces pense q a lo mejor tu me podrias ayudar a escoger algo - dijo rukia entuciasmada  
ahh ya veo solo viniste x eso - dijo tristemente el chico **( kyaaaa pobre rukia como le ases eso a fresita-kun eeehhh no puede ser se me salio nooooooooo)**

estass equivocado no solo vine x eso tambien vine x... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

no podemos encontrar a rukia-san - dijo hinamori  
en donde se abra metido - pregunta matsumoto  
ruki-chan fue a ver a ichi-kun al mundo humano - dijo yachiru comiendose un chocolat  
como es q sabe usted eso presidenta yachiru - pregunta nana-chan un poco confundida  
bueno x q es obio q ruki-chan esta enamorada de ichi-kun 

ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 

pe..pero yachiru-san eso es cierto - ? una extrañada hinamori  
haiii y se les ve a lo lejos q estan babeando x el otro - dice yachiru alegremente 

**( yachiru eres una genia **

ya esta bueno de todo esto mejor comensemos a preparar la fiesta de kuchiki-sama - dice indignada y sonrojada nana-chan arreglandose las gafas  
alguien tiene una idea y q no sea tan pervertida como las de matsumoto - dice nana-chan

yo tengo una idea - dice una figura q entra x la puerta del despacho   
**(quien sera quien puede ser no se... **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

tambien vine para ver a inoue , ishida y a chad - dice rukia esperando la reaccion del chico  
ahh jajja entonces ve a verlos yo tengo algo importante q aser nos vemos rukia - dice el chico alejandose tranquilamente pero con una gran tristeza  
**(pobresito **

ademas vine a verte a ti tambien ichigo - dice un poco sonrojada la shinigami  
**( siiiiiiiiii es fresita kun el pelinaranja mas sexy del mundo **

queee - se da vuelta para ver a su shinigami  
queria ver como estabas x q como me fui sin despedirme queria pedirte disculpas - dice rukia  
no te preocupes pero no vuelvas a irte de esa forma - dice ichi

en la ventana de una de las habitaciones se aprecia la figura de algo q se mueve  
y parece un peluche.  
de la puerta sale corriendo kon quien se tira a los brazos de rukia 

neeeeeeeeeeee-sannnnnnnnnnnnnnn 

pero rukia solo le da una patada de resivimiento 

ola kon - dice rukia  
nee-san q bueno q volviste  
te entrañaba muxo ademas ese baka de ichigo no me deja tranquilo - dice kon  
con lagrimas en los ojos  
**si tu eras el q no me dejaba de molestar y preguntar x rukia**

rukia tenemos q ir a comprar eso para tu hermano - dice ichigo enfadado   
ehh de veras ya kon luego nos vemos - dice rukia alejandose de kon  
pero x q te tienes q ir con ese 

kon no a cambiado nada - dice riendo rukia  
ese bastardo sera igual para siempre - dice ichi enfadado

y as pensado en q regalarle - le pregunta el pelinaranjo a la pelinegra   
ehh nop lo he pensado aun

se quedaron en silencio y luego de un rato el celular de rukia sono , la llamaba matsumoto para decirle la decision q abian tomado para el cumpleaños del capitan

a ya entiendo entonces eso vamos a preparar - dice rukia ablando con matsumoto  
ok entiendo - dice la shinigami mas pequeña  
ruki-san sabemos q estas con ichigo ay asi q procura no aser maldades ok - dice matsumoto x el telefono

ehh yo no aria nada de eso con este - dice rukia apenada  
(** enq estara pensado rukia ****tamben es una pervert )**

yap entonces le dire a ichigo de q se tratara la fiesta de nii-sama - dice rukia mirando a fresita-kun

rukia cuelga el telefono y se da vuelta para conversar con ichi

la fiesta q van a realizar va hacer de... 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**FIN DEL CAP**

**JEJEJ SE LA CREYERON ES Q NO PUEDE TERMINAR AY**

**unas horas antes en el despacho de hitsugaya taichou**

alguien tiene una idea y q no sea tan pervertida como las de matsumoto - dice nana-chan

yo tengo una idea - dice una figura q entra x la puerta del despacho 

ohh yoruichi-san q ase aqui - pregunta issane (**gomen si no se escribe asi )**   
bueno me entere q el pequeño byakuya estara de cumple y decidi acerle un pequeño regalo - dijo la morena  
y de q se trata -preguntaron todas

bueno es muy simple siempre he sabido q byakuya odia las fiestas de cumpleaños formales q realiza su familia asi q les parece organizarle una fiesta de disfrases - dijo alegremente la morenasa **( idola yoruichi-san hay fiesta fiesta...)**

y q les parece esta buena cierto - dice muy segura de misma yoruichi 

si es genialllllllllllllllllllllll !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

y ahora comencemos los preparativos - dice la presi del A.M.S

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: BYAKUYA SE ENTERA Y LE SALE SU LADO B**

**YAP ESTE FUE EL SEGUNDO CAPI DE MI FIC SE Q NO TUBO MUXO ****  
****CONTENIDO PERO LES PROMETO Q EL PROX CAP VENDRA CON UN BYA-KUN ****  
****2.0 EN PERVERSION , UN ICHI INDECISO Y UNA RUKIA Q PIENSA Q LOS EXTRATERRESTRES RAPTARON A SU VERDADERO NII-SAN**

**bX FA SIGAN LEYENDOLO Y SI DECEAN DENME CONSEJOS PARA AGREGAR AL FIC ******

**JA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "·"$"·$"RUKIA·$"·$"&·/&($**/i/b


	3. byakuya se entera y le sale su lado b

**GOMENNNN!!!!!!!!! X LA DEMORA ESQ HE TENEDO MUXAS COSAS Q HACER ****  
****Y NO HE PODIDO SUBIR EL CAPI PERO ME HE DADO UN TEMPO PARA ****  
****SACAR MI LADO PERVERTIDO Y DEJARSELO A BYA-KUN JEJEJ!!! **

BUNOP ASI Q VAMOS CON EL 3 CAP

**notas de la autora y pensamientos **

**pensamientos de los personajes **

--------------------- cambio de escenario

**cine mental de byakuya **

EXTRA 

**cine mental de ichigo y rukia **

comensemosssss 

3. **BYAKUYA SE ENTERA Y LE SALE SU LADO B **

rukia cuelga el telefono y se da vuelta para conversar con ichi  
la fiesta q van a realizar va hacer de disfrases-dice la shinigami  
de disfrases pero no creo q byakuya lo acepte - dijo el pelopincho rascandose la cabeza como era habitual  
matsumoto-san me dijo q hoy mismo ivan a hablar con el - dijo rukia  
y quien propuso esa idea- pregunto ingenuamente el fresita **(ahhh q lindo tan ingenuo q es ... seguro¬¬) **  
y q le vas a regalar - pregunta ichi  
estaba pensando regarle un cuadro como el q tiene tu padre pero con la foto de mi nee-san hisana- dijo con una sonrisa ruki  
queeeeeeeee (asi quedo ichi) 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**el sala de reuniones de A.M.S provisoria **

entonces quien se ofrece para ir a decirle a kuchiki -taichou la idea-pregunta hina  
mmm --- se miran unas a otras  
yo me ofresco - dice matsumoto "pechugona" levantando la mano   
estas segura corres un gran riesgo al ir a la mansion de byaku-san -- dice la presi  
estoy lista y dispuesta mi capitana - con una mano en la frente a lo militar dice matsumoto  
(**para los de chile matsumoto se puso algo asi como en peloton) **  
entonces repasemos lo q le vas adecir- dice nana-chan

primero entras lo saludas cortesmente y le dices q vamos a realizar una fiesta de disfrases x su cumpleaños y q necesitamos su autorisacion para realizarla  
si acepta le indicas todo lo q vamos a hacer sobre la comida q haber y todo eso  
ahh y q tiene q ir disfrasado , bueno y si no acepta ases cualquier cosa asta q de su aprobacion entendido recluta matsumoto --- dice nana-chan firmemente  
claro mi instructura -- responde rangiku-san **( jajaj me quedo alo peloton) **  
ya ahora dirijase a la mansion kuchiki -- dice yachiru imitandoa nana-chan

rangiku iva caminando practicando lo q le iva a decir a bya-kun asta cuando choca con un pared de la mansion  
toma aire y se prepara para decirle

entra a la mansion golpea la puerta del despacho y silenciosamente entra 

etto...kuchiki-taichou -- dice timidamente matsumoto **(seguro es timida) **  
q ocurre -- dice friamente bya-kun  
bueno venia a decirle q estamos preparando una fiesta para su cumpleaños y necesitamos su autorizacion para hacerla -- dice matsumoto  
una fiesta mmm -- se queda pensando  
sii va a hacer una fiesta de disfraces --- dice emocionada rangiku  
de acuerdo -- dice sin mostrar muxo interes  
enserio muxas gracias kuchiki-taichou -- se acerca a el y le da un beso en la mejilla sin pensarlo , byakuya queda sorprendido y se pone rojooooo 

matsumoto sale corriendo del despacho y deja a un byakuya paralizado , cuando vuelve a reaccionar se sube a la mesa y empieza a cantar

fiesta fiesta pluma pluma gay  
pluma pluma gay pluma pluma pluma gay  
fiesta fiesta pluma pluma gay  
pluma pluma gay pluma pluma pluma gay **(este es el verdadero byakuya kuchiki ) ****  
****nooooooooooooooooo **  
y siguio con esa horrible cancion x un buen rato 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh   
de veras piensas regalarle eso a tu hermano -- pregunta ichi algo conmocionado  
asi es -- dice una alegre rukia  
bueno si eso es lo q quieres estara bien supongo -- dice ichi 

mientras caminan encuentran una tienda de fotografias y rukia decide hay acer el cuadro gigante de hisana

ichigo mira q lindo quedo -- dijo rukia alegremente  
ehh claro rukia claro -- dijo mirando para otro lado el chico  
ichigo dame dinero -- dijo estirando la mano rukia  
ehh pero tu no tienes acaso - dice enojado el chico  
si tubiera no te estaria piendo bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
maldita zorra  
dijiste algo kurosaki-kun  
ay tienes  
le pasa el dinero para el cuadro , al salir de la tienda rukia le dice a ichigo q quiere un helado

alguna cosa mas rukia-sama -- dice para fastidiarla el chico  
nada mas fresita-chan   
bruja y estupida  
ehh ¬¬  
rukia lo golpeo dejando casi en el ( nya lo golpeo pobresito )l(yo lo ire a curar jejejejejej)  
luego de recuperarse ichigo vuelve a comer su helado

rukia de q piensas disfrasarte  
bueno estaba pensando disfrasarme de conejita

**cine mental de ichigo **

ve a rukia como conejita play boy asiendole un baile muy sexy  
mientras el la obserbaba en un silla en el bar

rukia se le hacerca sensualmente se sienta en una pierna de ichigo   
comienza a besarle el cuello , le muerde las orejas , pasa su lengua por la mejilla  
de ichigo y asi estan un buen rato

**fin del cine mental de ichigo **

mientras q rukia estaba pensando otra cosa

**cine mental de rukia **

se ve con un traje blanco de conejo saltando y cantando junto a chappy 

estan en una pradera verde con muxas flores y conejos x todas partes

fin del cine mental de rukia **( noooooooooooo me quedo horriblemente corto ) **

jejejejej -- ambos estaban sonriendo de una forma muy extraña   
se despiertan al sentir sonar el celu de rukia

alo - dice rukia aun babeando  
ahh de acuerdo me voy enseguida - dice rukia para luego colgar su movil 

ichigo me tengo q ir nii-san acepto la idea de la fiesta  
pero rukia acabas de llegar  
gomen pero tengo q ir a yudar a los preparativos  
luego nos veremos en la fiesta de acuerdo ichigo  
ehh no se si valla  
pero q dices tienes q ir o si no te mato  
te llamare para decirte si voy o no  
ok ya me voy

asi rukia se fue dejando otra ves a ichigo 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

cuando rukia llega a la mansion va directamente a hablar con bya-kun 

nii-sama permiso -- entra al despacho  
ahh rukia llegaste -- dice nerviosamente bya-kun  
ehh asi parece -- le contesta rukia  
me alegra muxo q ayas aceptado la idea -- dice la shinigami  
a mi tambem -- dice bya-kun

rukia de q te vas a disfrasar --- pregunta con los ojos y oidos muy abiertos byakuya  
de conejita -- vuelve a repetir la misma respuesta q le dio a ichigo 

**cine mental de byakuya **

al igual q ichigo se la imagina con un traje de conejita play boy bailando muy sensualmente pero esta ves en su escritorio 

comienza a sacarce la prenda superior aun bailando se la saca dejando al descubierto  
su pequeña pechonalidad pero se la cubre con sus manos

bya-kun se acerca despacio a ella le besa el cuello , la boca , le muerde las orejas  
le acarica el cabello , luego la acuesta en su escritorio le saca las manos  
y cuando esta a punto de tocarle y acariar uno de sus senos   
escucha un grito q lo despierta de su fantasia

**( noo bya-kun es pervertido quiere follar a su hermana ichi tienes q detenerlo) **

**fin del cine mental de byakuya **

niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-sammmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 

ehh q ocurre rukia - la mira y se sonroja  
estabas babeando y tenias los ojos de un viejo verde -- dice asustada rukia 

byakuya sale al patio a tomar aire fresco cuando vualve a cantar esa odiosa cancion

fiesta fiesta pluma pluma gay  
pluma pluma gay pluma pluma pluma gay  
fiesta fiesta pluma pluma gay  
pluma pluma gay pluma pluma pluma gay

mientras rukia lo observa desde dentro del despacho

este no es mi nii-sama a lo mejor se lo raptaron los marcianos  
"**comienza a dibujar un hollow ensima de una nave espacial o platillo volador ****  
****abservando a un chappy q al parecer era byakuya , luego de la nave baja un hollow con orejas de chappy" **  
a lo mejor asi ocurrio -- dijo rukia mirando a su nuevo nii-sama

en el patio de la mansion aparecieron ukitake y shinsui q le preguntaron a byakuya  
q si iva a realizar la fiesta

claro q se hara -- responde byakuya  
genial -- responden ambos capitanes  
ohh sii quieren cantar conmigo --- dice bya-kun entuciasmado  
de acuerdo -- dijieron ambos

y los tres comensaron a cantar otra ves

fiesta fiesta pluma pluma gay  
pluma pluma gay pluma pluma pluma gay  
fiesta fiesta pluma pluma gay  
pluma pluma gay pluma pluma pluma gay

etto no puede ser ahora son tres -- dice rukia desmayandose en el despacho...

**FIN DEL 3 CAPI ******

**KYAAAAAA BYA-KUN PERVER JEJEJ ME GUSTO COMO QUEDO ****  
****OJALA TAMBEM LES GUSTE ****  
****ALGUN RECLAMO O SUGERENCIA LA ESCRIBEN ****  
****Y GRAXIAS X SU APOYO ******

**NO SE COMO VENDRA EL PROXIMO ******

**JA NE!! "•"!$!•$"•RUKIA!"$•!$"!•&//(**


	4. no ire

BUENOP QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS X LOS MENSAJES  
Y ME ALGRA MUXISIMO Q LES GUSTE ASI ME DAN MAS ANIMO PARA SEGUIR 

STANE   
NANAOSHUNSUI   
KATHIAXAN   
KAORURUKIA   
HISANA KUCHIKI  
KISA-CHAN 

A TODAS (OS) USTEDES MUXAS GRAX 

YAP AHORA COMENCEMOS CON EL CAP 4

**notas de la autora y pensamientos **

**pensamientos de los personajes **

--------------------- cambio de escenario

**cine mental de byakuya **

**EN LA CASA DE LOS KUROSAKI**

ichigo estaba recostado en su cama apreciando el techo de su cuarto **(me pregunto q ve cuando mira el techo de su habitacion tendra la foto de rukia pegada en el techo jejejje)**

no se q hacer deberia no ir pero ... rukia va estar alli esperandome - se da vuelta ahora mirando hacia la pared , se revuelve sus cabellos naranjos en forma de no saber q hacer - mejor la llamare diciendo q no ire - y ahora se cubre con la manta para asi quedarse dormido 

**AHORA EN LA MANSION KUCHIKI**

ira a venir ichigo - se pregunta una chica recostada en su futon ese baka tiene q venir x q si no viene lo ire a buscar y lo traere aunque sea a rastras - diciendo esto rukia se rie imaginandose jalando a ichigo a la S.S y el aferrandose al suelo con las uñas  
bueno si viene me llamara , pero el no tiene mi numero telefonico -rukia se levanta de su futon y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro como un leon enjaulado   
ya se ire otra ves a karakura y se lo dare eso - se volvio a recostar en su futon y trato de concialar el sueño para poder ir al otro dia a casa de fresita **( como se le puede olvidar darle su n de celular ay que ser muy rukia para olvidarse pero ichigo tampoco le pregunto el n o si )**

EN OTRA HABITACION DE LA MANSION

ke emocion tendre mi primera fiesta de disfrases sera muy emociante ver a rukia de conejita (baba) - solo imaginarsela le hacia emocion   
ehhhh pero de q me disfrasare yo kyaaa que are mmmm piensa piensa - se decia a si mismo bya-kun  
ya se jejeje ese traje me quedara muy bien - se alaga el mismo -- pero ahora a dormir que mañana mismo buscare el traje  
y sin mas q decir se dispone a dormir por que tendra un dia muy duro a partir de ahora

**AL OTRO DIA ******

**AHORA SI EN LA NUEVA Y REPARADA SALA DE LA A.M.S**

wuaaaa quedo muy linda la sala -decia hinamori mientras avanzaba apreciando el nuevo decorado y nuevo color de la habitacion  
les gusta - pregunta yachiru - yo misma elegi el color -dice yachiru en forma de superioridad  
etto..yachiru-taichou por q tenia q ser rosa el color de la habitacion - pregunta nana-chan un poco desconsertada   
ehh no te gusta a mi me parece hermosa - dice una matsumoto muy contenta   
tu mejor no hables q por tu culpa tubimos q repararla -dice nana-chan muy enfadada  
ehh pero si no fue toda la culpa mia -dice matsumopechonalidad  
ademas todos las personas ya se recuperaron de las heridas graves  
a los tenientes ya les crecio el pelo ademas yamamoto-san y soi fong-san se recuperaron del envenenamiento y todos los daños causados x los jabalis de ganju-san estas reparados asi q no hay de q preocuparse -dice matsumoto 

hai hai como tu digas matsumoto como tu digas -responde nanao  
pero bueno ahora asi q vamos a preparar la fiesta q no se como kuchiki-san la acepto pero bueno - dice nana-chan suspirando  
ya la comida esta lista , las luces, la musica, los camareros (**asta personal de ayuda tienen)**   
falta mmm la lista de invitados - dice nana-chan muy preocupada  
yo la are - dice hinamori levantando la mano  
ok solo te digo q coloques a todos los capitanes , tenientes, personas invitadas x kuchiki-san y si byakuya-taichou lo permite creo q deberias agregar a esos ryokas q salvaron la S.S  
hai - dice hina muy entuciasmada  
y ahora a buscar nuestros trajes -dijo yachiru q abia estado escuchando muy atentamente a nana-chan  
asi q todas salieron de la sala en busca de sus trajes 

**EN EL PUEBLO DE KARAKURA**

creo q me he venido muy temprano ichigo todavia debe estar durmiendo - dice rukia al mirar q dentro de la casa no se escuchaba el alboroto matutino q siempre ocasionaba isshin e ichigo  
pero de pronto se abrio la puerta de la casa y se vio un chico de cabello naranjo q parecia recien salido de la cama por q estaba todo despeinado y con cara de pocos amigos **(kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa fresita-kun)**

ru...rukia q ases aqui - pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos el chico  
bueno yo heee me acorde q no te he dado mi numero de celular y pense q como ivas a llamarme si no lo sabes - dice muy avergonzada rukia  
ahh es verdad no me habia percatado de ello - dice ichigo con esa expresion de no me importa  
bueno este es 8-54260xx - rukia se lo anoto en un papelito y se lo dio a ichigo  
etto.. le preguntaste a inoue si va ir - le pregunta rukia a su shinigami sustituto  
si ella ira encantada y ishida y chad tambien iran -dice ichigo sin mirar a la chica  
ahh q bien y tu iras - le pregunta con un cara de preocupada  
ehh yo...yo no ire a la fiesta - dice ichigo mirando asia cualquier parte para no encontrarse con los ojos de rukia  
**( queeeeeeeeeeeee no ira fresita ke ke aremos sin el rukia tienes q convenserlo )**   
pe.. pero tu me dijiste q..q - dice con la voz temblorosa

no ire por q tengo q ir a una cita - dice ichigo aun sin poder mirarla   
con una chica - pregunta la pequeña rukia  
claro si no va a hacer con un chico - le responde sonrojandose un poco   
**( ehhhhhh va a tener una cita pero ichi jamas a sido muy bueno con las chicas ****  
****hollow rukia de q te sorprendes tanto si tu eres la q esta escribiendo este fic ****  
****rukia "yo" jejej es q asi le pongo mas emocion al asunto ****  
****hollow rukia ****estas fans q cada dia estan mas locas ****  
****rukia "yo" pero mejor sigamos con el fic para ver q sucede ****  
****hollow rukia pero si tu ya sabes q va a ocurrir ¬¬ ****  
****rukia mentira no se por q resien lo estoy inventando ****   
****hollow rukia si si como digas mejor sigue con tu invento ****  
****perdon ese fue un lapsus q me dio )**

yo pensaba q ivas a ir - dice rukia - pero bueno digamos q no es muy importante q vallas - dice rukia tratando de ocultar su tristeza  
ahh con q esos piensas - dice ichi decepcionado  
claro - rukia solo mira para otro lado --- entonces q te valla bien en tu fiesta --dice ichigo dandole la espalda su shinigami  
mm me voy nii-sama deve estar esperandome - dice rukia llendose lo mas rapido q puede  
ichigo vuelve a ver partir a rukia y se da media vuelta para ir a donde tenia planeado ir cuando llego rukia , pero por la una de las ventanas se veian dos personas q salieron disparadas a hablar con el chico

oni-chan q isiste - le pregunta una yuzu enfadada  
ichigo no aceptare q le agas eso a rukia-chan **(toda la familia kurosaki ya abia conocido a rukia)**   
por q no vas a ir a esa fiesta que rukia-chan te ha invitado - pregunta isshin desconcertado  
bueno por q no se me da la gana por eso yaaaa- ichi responde enfadado y sale corriendo para no seguir escuchando las idioteses de su padre 

ese viejo maldito nunca deja de molestarme , pero no devi decirle eso a rukia ahora esta enfadada enserio conmigo rayos soy un imbecil quisa deberia reconsiderarlo

al llegar a su casa ichigo subio las escaleras y vio en la puerta de su cuarto a  
karin q ases aqui - pregunta el chico a su hermana menor  
puedo hablar contigo un momento nii-chan - dice karin  
claro vamos - entraron a la habitacion de ichigo y se sentaron a platicar   
nii-chan por q no vas a la reunion esa q tienes con rukia-san - le dice karin a su hermano mayor  
por q no quiero ir y punto - dice enfadado ichigo  
pero rukia-san se veia muy triste cuando le dijiste q no irias - en verdad crees q estaba triste esa zorra - dice ichigo desconcertado

claro por q si no vas quisas ella jamas quiera volver a verte en su vida - dijo karin preucupada  
y no quieres volver a perder a otra persona importante para ti cierto - le dijo su hermana  
quisas - le dijo ichi recordando la imagen de su madre y luego vio la de rukia marchandose **( pobresito se siente solito hollow rukia ya callate de una ves y sigue q quiero irme a dormir )**   
bueno piensalo - le dijo karin saliendo de la habitacion de ichigo  
e ichigo se acosto en su cama y miro el techo meditando lo q su hermana le habia dicho 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**  
****EN LA S.S EL DIA DEL CUMPLEAÑOS**

por fin el dia llego chicas estan todas listas - dijo matsumoto mirando a sus compañeras  
haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii -respondieron todas  
y asi todas entraron al salon donde se llevaria a acabo el cumple , matsumoto llevaba un traje de bailarinma de can-can **(para los q no sepan esos trajes q llevaban las bailarinas de los cabaret en los años 20 hollow rukia no seas tonta todo el mundo lo sabe)** hinamori vestia un traje muñeca con un peluche de hitsugaya , nana-chan iva de policia y yachiru iva disfrasada de sumomo **( es la robot de pelo rosa q sale en chobits hollow rukia ya callate )**

cuando entraron vieron a rukia q vestia un traje de conejo rosa y llevaba una zanahoria  
ehh ruki-chan no te pusiste el vestido q elejimos para ti - pregunta matsumoto  
noo pero estoy bien con este - dijo apenada rukia

y asi comensaron a llegar mas invitados primero aparecieron yoruichi q llevaba el traje de gatubela y urahara q venia de batman , despues entra el capitan yamamoto , luego soi -fong q venia de la mujer maravilla ya q yoruichi le dijo q se vistiera asi , entro shinsui , ukitake-san q venia de lord veider , entra kempachi quien vestia de pirata , llega renji q estaba vestido como vincent el de final fantasy alvent children **(woooooooooo de vincent , este renji deve verse muy sexy)**   
luego llego inoue quien venia de hada , ishida venia de cupido con su arco y flecha y porsupuesto chad quien vestia de frankestein y asi llegaron mas invitados asta q aperece el mas esperado kuchiki byakuya 

wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo- todos los asistentes quedaron muy sorprendidos

byakuya venia vestido como el zorro ese traje devia quedarle muy sexy y con su espada y luego acercandose poco a poco a su hermana con las miradas de todos tras el le pregunta

rukia te gusta mi traje - le dice bya-kun a su hermana  
te ves kawaii nii-sama - le responde rukia  
ahh ese es el traje de conejo q me decias - pregunta un poco decepcionado bya-kun  
y yo q me espareba

**cine mental de byakuya**

nii-sama - sale rukia con el traje de conejita - ese el q me gusta no ese disfras rosa  
byakuya comienza a acercarce y con su espada del zorro le corta los tirantes   
del traje a rukia el cual cae y deja ver la blancura de la piel de su hermana  
wuaaa asi te queria ver mi hermosa hisana 

**fin del cine mental de byakuya**

nii-san me dijiste hisana - pregunta rukia un poco confundida  
etto yo ... - y cuando le iva a dar una explicacion la puerta de entrada q estaba cerrada desde ace rato se abre de par en par dejando ver a alguien a quien nadie esperaba y menos rukia

por fin llegue... - dice aquella persona q estaba en la puerta  
tu por q estas aqui... -pregunta rukia confundida entonces byakuya pregunta  
no puede ser tu eres...

**YA ESTA LES HA GUSTADO EL CAPI PARECE Q ME QUEDO LARGO PERO BUENO ****  
****NO SE IMAGINAN QUIEN ES LA PERSONA JAJAJA ****  
****BUENO EN PROXIMO CAPI LO SABRAN ****  
****HOLLOW RUKIA PARA ESTE FIC FOME ME QUEDO DESPIERTA ASTA LAS 2:30 DE MAÑANA ****  
****YA CALLETE HOLLOW MALDITO POR Q TENDRE Q SELLARTE PARA SIEMPRE ****  
****HOLLOW RUKIA SI TU LA QUE TIENE MAS PODER ****  
****POR FAVOR AYUDENME A SELLARLA POR Q O SI NO ME VA A RUINAR EL FIC ****  
****ONEGAI ****  
****YA NOS VEMOS ******

**HOLLOW RUKIA0 YA DESPIDETE LUEGO ******

**MALDITA HOLLOW ******

**JA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
